This invention relates to low cost apparatus for charging cells in cameras containing a flash bulb package receptacle. In particular, it relates to apparatus for charging cells located within the camera through the flash bulb package receptacle, thereby obviating the necessity of disturbing the camera envelope to create a secondary opening for accommodating the charging apparatus.
Many flash operated cameras, particularly those used by amateur photographers, utilize some type of external flash bulb package comprising a number of individual flash bulbs. The flash bulb package is electrically and mechanically adapted to the camera by means of a flash bulb package receptacle.
Conventionally, several approaches are available to energize the individual flash bulbs. One approach employs a self-contained non-rechargeable cell in the flash bulb package. After all of the flash bulbs in the package have been extinguished, the package is discarded. A variation of this approach employs a self-contained non-rechargeable cell in the film pack. After all of the film has been used the pack is discarded. In both of these approaches the self-contained cell is discarded along with the flash bulb package or the film pack.
It is apparent that one of the major drawbacks associated with both of these conventional approaches is the inefficiency and waste associated with the use of disposable non-rechargeable cells. In addition, related problems associated with disposal of the cells, such as environmental pollution, are also encountered.
Many flash operated cameras with automatic exposure mechanisms, either of the aperature or shutter type, utilize one or more cells located within the camera to activate the exposure mechanism. In this type of camera the internal cells typically experience a relatively high current drain. Accordingly, if cells of the non-rechargeable type are utilized the high current drain requirement neccessitates frequent replacement of the cells, and the drawbacks discussed previously with respect to the utilization of disposable non-rechargeable cells are applicable. Furthermore, the benefits to be derived from the use of rechargeable cells, particularly those comprising nickel cadmium, in conjunction with flash photography applications are totally lacking. The basic advantages inherent in the use of rechargeable, or secondary, cells compared to non-rechargeable, or primary, cells include long operating life; ability to operate at both low and high temperatures; long storage life; a nearly-constant discharge voltage characteristic; and high rate discharge capability. All of these advantages are particularly desirable in the area of flash photography.
The primary drawback associated with the use of rechargeable cells in flash operated automatic exposure cameras concerns the lack of means for conveniently recharging the internal cells. Typically, the addition of a secondary opening to accommodate the charging apparatus is required. However, this is undesirable from a manufacturing, reliability, cost and operational standpoint.
Usually camera flash bulb package receptacles are a standard size, whereas the internal camera cells can be of many sizes and shapes. Accordingly, charging apparatus electrically and mechanically adaptable to the camera flash bulb package receptacle is highly desirable as a convenient means of charging the internal cells. Such apparatus would allow the charging of cells in place, and obviate the necessity of secondary openings, special receptacles or charging adapters.
The need for low cost charging apparatus capable of charging internal batteries without disturbing the integrity of the camera envelope is deep-felt in the area of amateur photography.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for charging internal batteries in cameras containing a flash bulb package receptacle. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks associated with the aforementioned conventional approaches.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple low cost charging system capable of recharging internal batteries in a camera having a flash bulb package receptacle without destroying the integrity of the camera envelope by creating a secondary opening to accommodate the charging system.